Morning Glow
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: A Titanic parody with a huge twist. Rich Atobe is in love with Shishido and Shishido could care less, but what happens if Poor Otori came in the picture? (OtorixShishidoxOtori, Atobe Shishido, Jirou Atobe, OshitarixGakuto) Plz R&R!


Chapter 1: Departure

(A/N: Hello minna-san~! Mimi Ishida desu~! Welps, I've decided to write an OtoShi/ShiOto in dedication of Otori's birthday. Well, actually I was listening to the Titanic soundtrack and I became all nostalgic over Titanic and wanted to write a parody fic. It's not EXACTLY the same, but if you read it, you'll see what's similar and what's not. Lolz, I was gonna use Dream Pair for this fic, but I guess I ended up using Otori and Shishido. Welpz, I hope you enjoy the first chappy~! Plz R&R!!)

***

            The salty sea air brushed by as Ryou Shishido breathed in the fresh air. He closed his eyes as felt the breeze run through his hair and heard the seagulls cawing endlessly. He knew what he was up for. He knew why he was there. But….he just wanted to enjoy the breeze a little bit more before….moving on….

            "Ryou!"

            Shishido turned around to his mother calling him. She waved him to come over to where she was standing. She was with HIM…..Yes, him. The guy he was engaged too. Sure he wasn't that bad of a guy, he did love him and all, but….did he truly love him back?

            This whole trip was kind of stupid. They would leaving Japan and moving on to America. Perhaps a new life in America would be much more prosperous and Shishido can experience new things, but…..whenever he looked around him, he felt very nostalgic. Everyone was scurrying by him, quickly getting on to the ship. He noticed the poor people waiting in line after all the wealthy people have gotten on at first. Of course this wasn't really important to Shishido. He could care less about those people. 

            "Shishido Ryou! We are getting on!" His mother called out once more as she held her fluffy dress to retrieve him from the crowd. She pulled his arm as they met up with his fiancée. Keigo Atobe.  

            "What were you daydreaming about? Probably about me, huh?" Atobe smirked as Shishido looked to the side. "Come on, I was just joking."

            "Of course you were," Shishido smiled. Was his smile for real? Or was it just a fake?

            "Well, let's get on." Atobe walked up the dock, as he let Shishido's mother get on first. Then he turned to Shishido. "Let's make this a memorable trip. Just think of it as a preview honeymoon."

            "Alright." Shishido pulled down his blue hat a bit more over his fore head as he gave his hand to Atobe to get on the ship. He had to love him. He had to force himself to love him. Even if he had no love in him at all, the marriage was arranged and he was quite lucky to be in a successful marriage, knowing that Keigo Atobe was one of the richest men in the country. A middle classman like him should be blessed to be in such a nice engagement, but of course he wouldn't be chosen randomly out of millions of other rich people. It was all because…..

            Keigo Atobe had fallen in love with him. They met accidentally at a random party as Atobe was highly drunk. He ended up throwing up on Shishido, who was pretty much disgusted and ended up taking care of him. During the whole time Shishido was pretty much forced to keep the rich boy company by his mother, hoping that the rich boy would take interest in her son. Luckily, Keigo Atobe did indeed fall in love with her son and would yearn to see him everyday. As Atobe fell deeper in love with Shishido, Shishido had no choice but to spend his time with him. Of course it was for money, but why was Shishido so unhappy? 

            And now they were engaged and to be wed the minute they reach America. The trip would take a couple of months due to the far distance, but was Shishido really ready for this? 

            Shishido closed his eyes once more as he placed his hand on his blue cap. He stood on the dock as he held the rail in front of him. He looked out into the vast sea as he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist. The arms tightened around him as he felt a pair of lips sucking on the back of his neck. 

            "I love you Shishido…."

            Shishido turned his head for a brief second, but stopped halfway. He moved his head back to the direction of the vast sea as Atobe left a trail of kisses behind his neck.

            He wasn't happy. 

***

            Choutarou Otori and his close friend Oshitari Yuushi were playing a game of cards in a very smoky environment. Of course Otori wasn't the one playing; it was just his friend who was so obsessed with gambling and card game. Otori was just his support buddy, watching from behind and admiring how his friend was undefeatable. 

            "Oshitari, what are we betting for this time?" A muscular man sat on the same table Yuushi was sitting at. 

            Oshitari looked up and smiled as he looked at the muscular man. Then he noticed a pair of tickets to America in his pocket. He thought, Otori and him really had nothing much to do in this god damned country. The tickets were highly expensive and hard to get. A poor person must have saved two year's worth of money to purchase one. Perhaps they should, move on? And make a more prosperous life in America?

            "I'm feeling lucky today. I'll bet everything I have. Even the money I've won from my previous game," Oshitari took out his stash. 

            "Your being very risky today, but I'm feeling lucky too," The man placed down his tickets. "The ship leaves in 30 minutes."

            Oshitari smiled as he shuffled his cards. "Let's play." 

            "Yuushi, are you sure about this?" Otori shook his friend's shoulders. 

            "Don't worry about it. Watch me play and win. I'll get us out of this fucking country," Oshitari smiled as he distributed the cards. 

            Otori scratched the back of his head as he smiled uneasily. "Alright."

            Then Otori felt a pair of arms grabbing his left arm. "Surely you're not going to leave me if Yuushi does win?"

            Otori looked down at the girl who worked at the bar. She squeezed his arm tighter as Otori felt her breasts rub against his arm. Then he felt another pair of arms reaching for his other arm.

            "You're so handsome Otori. Don't leave. You can draw pictures of me in your sketchbook for the rest of your life." The other girl said as she squeezed his arm.

            His sketchbook. Otori was an artist and he loved to draw, but….he was sick and tired of drawing the same things over and over. He drew the same girls over a million times, the same bar, the same people, and the same environment. It was getting tiresome, but….if they go to America….he could draw new things….

            "I WON!" Oshitari stood up as he looked at the time and grabbed his things. "Hurry Otori, we only have 5 minutes to get on the ship!"

            Otori got out of his train of thought as he looked down at the two girls. 

            "Don't leave. Otori!" The girls pleaded as Otori smiled at them apologetically. 

            "I'm sorry."

            Oshitari threw Otori's bag at him as Otori caught it. Otori grabbed his sketchbook on the way as the two boys dashed to the ship. 

            "If we don't make it, it's your entire fault," Oshitari mumbled as he struggled getting through the mass of people. 

            "Sorry Yuushi," Otori smiled apologetically as he followed his friend. 

            "Seriously, I hope you don't go pimping on the ship. I swear, everywhere we go, you attract girls," Oshitari ran up the stairs to reach the dock. 

            "Me? Pimping? I would never do such things!" Otori smiled. "It's always the girls coming to me!"

            "Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Oshitari smiled as the ship began to move. "We made it." 

            "Yeah, we did," Otori smiled back.

            "Let's go find our room, yeah?" Oshitari headed down the stairs. 

            "Alright," Otori grinned.

***

            Shishido groggily got up from the bed, as he looked down at Atobe next to him, who was sleeping so peacefully. Shishido frowned. It was always like this. It always ended up like this. He looked to the drawer next to him as he picked up his cap and placed it on his head. He stood up to get out of bed, but he felt Atobe's hand around his arm. 

            "Shishido….." Atobe mumbled in his sleep. Shishido slowly removed his hand as he walked towards the bathroom to wash up. He was pretty much disgusted with himself. He splashed his face with water as he looked in the mirror. 

            What the hell was he thinking?

            He was just unpacking his things until Atobe strolled in his room. The next minute they were already at it as Atobe was completely seducing him with his body. It wasn't fair. 

            "Damn it!" Shishido punched the wall, as he slid down with his backside to the wall. It was as if the only thing they did was have sex. That wasn't love. It wasn't love at all. 

            He grabbed the towel beside him as he wiped his face. Then he placed on down clothes as he left the room. They would be having dinner tonight at six. It was already 5:10 PM. He had 50 minutes to kill. 

            Shishido took one nasty glance at Atobe as he silently closed the door. He was free at the moment. He walked out the long fancy hallways as he felt the fresh air sting his face. He walked out on to dock as he looked around him. All the elegant people were chatting peacefully while drinking wine. It wanted to make him puke. Shishido began walking around the dock, as he wanted to see what was at the other side of the dock. 

            "Excuse me sir!" A guard walked in front of him. 

            "Yes?" Shishido asked rather gruffly. Well, he wasn't in the best of moods anyway.

            "Um, I highly suggest you don't go this way."

            "Why not?"

            "Well," the guard inched up a bit closer. "It's where the lower class stays."

            "I see." Shishido shrugged. "I don't care." 

            Shishido walked around the guard as he walked into the lower class territory. It didn't matter to him. Plus, he wasn't wearing anything valuable, so he pretty much looked like a lower class except just cleaner. 

            He walked around randomly as he observed the area around him. Sure, it was a bit dirtier and there were little children screaming and running everywhere. 

            Then he noticed one little girl crying. Shishido walked up to the little girl. "Why are you crying?"

            "I…(hic) can't…(hic)…find…..(hic)….my mommy!!" The girl wailed as her arm was up to her face. Shishido noticed her sleeve absorbing her tears. 

            "Now, now, I'll help you find your mommy." Shishido smiled at the girl as he bent down. He removed her arm from her face. "So don't cry, okay?" 

            The girl managed to give a weak smile, as a woman came running. 

            "Cecelia!" The woman cried out as she hugged her daughter. 

            "Mommy!" The girl hugged her mother back.

            Happiness. Was this what they called happiness? Shishido smiled at the mother and daughter as he continued to walk down the dock. Then he noticed someone constantly staring at him. He was also holding a sketchbook. 

            "Hah, probably drawing the little girl," Shishido shook his head as he shrugged. He continued to walk, as he noticed that the guy was still looking at him and seemed to be sketching him. 

            The guy noticed that Shishido noticed him and quickly set down his pencil and turned away. Then he watched as two girls shyly walked up to the guy to talk. 

            "Heh, I guess a good looking guy like him would attract a lot of females," Shishido smirked as he turned away. 

            Otori blushed slightly as he looked at his unfinished picture. It was quite embarrassing for him to draw the guy while he knew he was drawing him. He felt his cheeks burn red as he watched the guy with the blue cap walk away as two girls walked up to him. 

            "Can we see your drawings?" The girls asked in a very flirty tone. 

            "Ah, sorry, but I'm kind of busy," Otori smiled apologetically as he stood up and left. He wanted to find that guy and ask him to be his model. 

            But. He was gone. 

***

            Shishido looked at his watch. It was 5:50 PM. He had to get change in dress wear and head down to the banquet room with Atobe. He sighed as he opened his room; luckily Atobe wasn't in his room anymore. He quickly went into his closet as he picked out an outfit. He quickly changed his pants and changed his shirt. He wore his suit as he looked in the mirror. He straightened his blue cap as he nodded. He was ready. 

            Shishido walked out of his closet into his living room as he saw his mother waiting there. His mother wore a huge dress given o her from Atobe. Atobe has given his mother many things for her affection as a son in law, which made Shishido sick to the stomach. 

            "Everyone is at the banquet room. Really, you need to be early! I don't want you to do things at the last minute," His mother complained as she took off his blue cap. "I don't want you wearing this while eating." 

            Shishido shrugged as he followed his mother out towards the banquet hall, being escorted by maids and butlers. 

            The two reached the dining room as Shishido quickly took a seat next to Atobe. He blankly stared at the empty plate in front of him, as he tried to avoid eye contact with Atobe. Then he felt a hand around his thigh. 

            "Where were you?" Atobe asked. "You left me all alone."

            "I was just getting some fresh air," Shishido smiled apologetically. Of course it was a lie. All he wanted to do was to get away from him. 

            "Congratulations about your wedding." A woman smiled from across the table. Soon, everyone was congratulating the two. Of course all these people were other rich people coming from other rich families. Shishido smiled at everyone, thanking them in return, as he noticed a boy glaring at him from across the table. 

            Shishido stared back at the boy, as his eyelids fell. His mother next to him gently shook him, as his eyes opened once more. 

            Shishido turned to his mother, who sat on the other side of him. "Mother, who's that boy sitting over there?"

            "Oh, that's Akutagawa Jirou…." His mother's voice trailed off, as she whispered. "He was the boy originally arranged to be engaged to Atobe before Atobe fell in love with you."

            "Oh…." Shishido continued to look at the boy. He didn't know whether the boy was sleeping or glaring, but it gave him a very uneasy feeling. 

            "Shishido….."

            Shishido broke off from his train of thought as he turned to Atobe. "Hmm?"

            "Come to my room tonight." 

            Shishido nodded.

***

            It was pretty late at night. Otori was lying down on the dock, staring at the starless sky, as he heard the waves of the ocean. The air was quite chilly as he tightened his jacket around him. The cold air probably explained why he was the only one out on deck, but he didn't want to go into the bar either. If he went to the bar, all the girls would just want to flirt with him. And of course Oshitari was probably either picking up girls or gambling. 

            All he wanted was some peace and quiet. 

            Otori closed his eyelids, as he felt sleep overcoming him, until he heard rapid footsteps coming near him. He slowly lifted up his head to see who this person was. Surprisingly it was a boy. His age. With a blue cap. 

            The same boy as from before.

(A/N: What do you think so far? Oh and I wanted to ask if you guys like lemon. It's PG13 for now, but I might put lemon now and then and change the fic to R. But if you guys don't like lemon then I won't put any. Thanks! Please leave a review. ^^)


End file.
